Under At The Moonlight
by Chiasa Koyuki
Summary: Terombang-ambing dalam ketidakpastian dunia, menyerah pastilah pilihan terbaik. Kesedihan, tangisan, kenyataan, keluarga dan scene apa pun itu terjadi di bawah sinar rembulan. Bagai menyorot pentas drama di atas panggung dunia.


_Summary: Terombang-ambing dalam ketidakpastian dunia, menyerah pastilah pilihan terbaik. Kesedihan, tangisan, kenyataan, keluarga dan_ _scene_ _apa pun itu terjadi di bawah sinar rembulan. Bagai menyorot pentas drama di atas panggung_

 _._

 _._

 _Recomended soundtrack:_ **Hammerklavier** atau yang biasa kita kenal dengan **Moonlight Sonata** karya **Beethoven**.

.

.

.

Cahaya remang-remang berasal dari televisi itu dapat menyinari sedikit suasana keadaan dikamar seorang gadis tomboi berambut pirang. Tampak ada segala macam barang tergeletak sembarang di lantai. Berantakan lebih menonjolkan secara jelas bahwa gadis ini adalah seorang gadis pemalas.

Tak ada raut ceria sedikit pun dari paras ayunya. Jari-jarinya menekan asal tombol saluran Channel televisi di remote terus menerus secara acak, sampai ada satu siaran berita dapat membuatnya berhenti dan mencuri pandangan kedua bola mata karamel indah itu.

" _Selamat malam pemirsa. Malam ini_ _, sekitar jam 7.30 PM._ _Di jalan Magnolia KM 7 tepat di penyebrangan zebra cross, telah terjadi tabrak lari yang mengakibatkan satu remaja SMA tewas di tempat. Telah diketahui identitas korban bernama Natsu Dragneel, anak dari seorang dokter ternama di Fiore-"_

Klik! Ia menekan tombol off di remote, hingga pantulan wajahnya dapat terlihat jelas di kaca cembung televisi.

"Dia mati. Heh, sayang sekali. Coba saja aku adalah dia, pastinya aku akan sangat menikmati hal itu dari pada hidup di dalam keluarga yang berantakan seperti ini!"

Lucy tertawa sarkastis. Ia mengambil pisau cutter mengkilap di atas meja di sampingnya, menatapnya lama. Mendekatkan ujung tajam pisau Cutter, ia bermaksud merobek nadinya. Namun terhenti ketika ada setetes noda merah keluar dari goresan memanjang yang dibuatnya. Mendadak ragu dengan keputusannya sendiri mengakhiri waktu yang dimilikinya.

"Tch! Kenapa aku tidak berani?!" umpatnya membanting cutter tersebut dilantai.

Bangkit dari duduk, ia mengambil jaket kulit lalau berjalan cepat keluar rumah. Baru saja ia menapakkan kakinya di ruang tamu, pemandangan _itu_ terlihat olehnya. Pecahan barang berhamburan di lantai putih, para pelayan menunduk takut di balik pintu dapur -tak berani sedikit pun melerai pertengkaran antar pasangan suami-istri yang sedang adu mulut.

Karena mereka yang ada di sana terlalu sibuk mengurusi urusan mereka, Lucy berpaling muka acuh melenggangkan kaki keluar rumah tanpa pamit.

Toh, mereka pasti tak akan peduli.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

A Fanfiction Fairy Tail

Fairy Tail © **Hiro Mashima-sensei**

Under At The Moonlight © **C. Koyuki**

Terima kasih pada **Tuhan Yang Maha Esa** , karena **Dia-lah** , Koyuki bisa buat fanfic

And

Thanks to **Kikoy-senpai** because already make a account for me

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bulan purnama terlihat terang dan indah ketika di pandang akibat cahaya matahari yang di pantulkannya, gugusan gemintang pun turut menemani. Entah kenapa sang bulan terlihat sengaja menyorot sekumpulan anak manusia di trotoar sepi, tengah memukuli seseorang anak laki-laki lainnya. Bukan tak berani melawan, tapi karena jumlah mereka 7:1 pastinya tak akan ada kemungkinan dirinya untuk menang.

Lucy yang kebetulan lewat, segera mendekati teman-temannya.

"Hei, apa yang kalian lakukan?! Sting! Rogue! Cukup, kalian bisa membunuhnya jika begini terus! Kalian mau masuk penjara hah?!"

"Sejak kapan kau jadi peduli dengan orang lain, Lucy?!" sahut Sting.

Lucy tak mendengarkan, ia menarik teman-temannya pergi meninggalkan remaja itu sendirian.

Lucy menghentikan langkahnya sebentar, berbalik kembali pada korban teman-teman se-gengnya. "Dengar, aku hanya kasihan padamu. Bukan berarti aku memang benar-benar ingin menyelamatkanmu, cepat pergi dari sini atau kau bisa mati!"

"Aku memang sudah mati!" teriak keras laki-laki itu.

Lucy menyipitkan mata menyelidik, tatapan matanya terarah pada pemuda yang terlihat seumuran dengannya itu.

Bagaimana ia bisa bilang sudah mati kalau raganya saja masih tampak disini? Di hadapannya. Di hadapan teman-temannya.

"Kau. Masih. Hidup. Dasar orang aneh! Sekalipun kau bilang pada orang lain bahwa kau adalah hantu atau sejenisnya, yakinlah, tidak akan ada yang percaya! Tch! Teman-teman, ayo pergi dari sini," kata Lucy penuh penekanan, _plus_ bentakan keras. Tak lupa, gayanya yang sok sedikit bumbu bawaan dari teman sepergaulannya.

Rambut pirangnya yang tergolong pendek itu terangkat ringan di udara, melambai pada seorang remaja yang terduduk di atas trotoar. Tepat di dekat persimpangan. Dekat penyebrangan jalan -tempat kecelakaan tabrak lari terjadi dua jam lalu.

Aneh, tapi nyata.

Tak lama setelah Lucy dkk pergi, tiba-tiba garis polisi, bercak darah dan kapur mencoret aspal untuk menandai lokasi korban, muncul tiba-tiba.

Sosok remaja itu menyeringai. Padahal belum terlalu malam, namun kabut tipis mulai bermunculan -menutupi dirinya yang menghilang dalam keheningan.

* * *

Rembulan masih bersinar terang, tiada jenuh menatapnya yang menggantung indah di langit hitam bening bertabur bintang. Sorot cahayanya dari atas mengarah pada sekumpulan anak remaja di sebuah gedung tua tak digunakan lagi yang atapnya sudah berlubang, berkumpul dengan tawa-tawa membahana ditemani batang-batang nikotin yang terselip di antara bibir dan snack yang didapat dari hasil membajak teman sebaya tergolong ukuran fisik berada di bawah mereka yang rata-rata menganggap dirinya kuat.

Saling bertukar cerita degan candaan bahasa tak beretika. Saling sindir-menyindir masalah asmara remaja lalu beralih ke masalah kehidupan yang dijalani masing-masing pribadi sepulang sekolah.

Sementara yang lain sibuk berbincang, lain lagi dengan si blonde Heartfilia ini. Sepasang maniknya menatap ke depan berbeda dengan pikirannya yang berjelajah jauh, mengingat seorang laki-laki bersurai unik yang dihajar habis-habisan oleh temannya.

" _Aku memang sudah mati!"_

Alis Lucy bertaut. Segitu kejamnyakah kehidupan yang ia alami hingga beranggapan bahwa dirinya sendiri sudah mati? Atau itu hanya bualan yang keluar sebagai pelampiasan kekejaman dunia? Atau itu sebuah kalimat untuk menakuti mereka agar percaya kalau ia adalah hantu dan menakutinya? Atau-

"KYAAAA!"

Berbondong-bondong mereka berlari mendekati wakil ketua yang menjerit takut di pojokkan tangga. Kedua maniknya melotot, linangan air mata bercucur menuruni pipinya. Bibirnya terus komat-kamit, berteriak entah kepada siapa. Ia berucap seperti. . _"Tolong, jangan bunuh aku!"_ atau _"Pergi, pergi! Aku minta maaf! Jangan sakiti aku!"_ Dan hal itu membuat mereka yang ada di sana kebingungan.

Lucy yang baru saja sampai tiba-tiba mengakap sosok pemuda bersurai unik di dekat pintu masuk gedung, pandangannya mengarah pada kerumunan yang sedang mengerumuni Minerva.

"Hei, kau!"

Pemuda itu tersentak, tanpa menanggapi lawan bicara, ia segera bergegas lari. Lucy pun mengejarnya. Mereka berdua terlibat kejar-kejaran. Umpatan dan serentetan kata-kata kasar dilontarkannya tatkala pemuda itu tak kunjung berhenti lari.

Hingga tiba-tiba Lucy kehilangan jejaknya di dekat persimpangan jalan. Sedikit berdecak, ia mengamati sekitar. Lucy ingat tempat ini, ia sempat melewatinya. Tapi. . . , kenapa terasa berbeda?

Ditolehkannya pandangan sekeliling, betapa terkejutnya Lucy melihat garis polisi terpasang di sana, beberapa bercak darah yang sedikit kering itu pun turut melengkapi.

' _Selamat malam pemirsa. Malam ini_ _, sekitar jam 7.30 PM._ _Di jalan Magnolia KM 7 tepat di penyebrangan zebra cross, telah terjadi tabrak lari yang mengakibatkan satu remaja SMA tewas di tempat.-'_

Suara reporter berita yang sempat ia tonton menggema di kepalanya. Ia mempertajam penglihatan, ada palang bertuliskan _'KM 7'_ berjarak ± 250M di depannya. Lucy tersentak, itu berarti di sini adalah TKP kecelakaan yang di maksud. Sebaiknya ia cepat pergi dari sini sebelum Sting dan yang lain menemukannya. Pergi di saat wakil pemimpin geng sedang ada masalah sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Ah ya, kenapa ia bisa lupa? Seluruh anggota geng bisa saja menghajarnya habis-habisan seperti dulu karena masalah kecil -meninggalkan Minerva sendirian di toilet perempuan saat di sekolah. Minerva dan Yukino terlalu berkuasa. Lucy muak melihat mereka waktu itu. Membajak ataupun mem _bully_ seseorang itu boleh-boleh saja, tapi jangan sampai kekerasan ikut serta dalam kegiatan mereka.

Sudahlah. Dari pada memikirkan itu, Lucy ingin segera mengakhiri hidupnya yang tiada berarti ini.

* * *

Lihatlah, pemandangan jauh lebih indah dilihat dari ketinggian gedung usang yang tak digunakan lagi akibat kebakaran bertahun-tahun silam yang berjumlah tiga puluh lantai ini. Ia bisa melihat jelas betapa luasnya langit malam nan berkelip bersama bintang. Bunyi makhluk malam tak terdengar, cuma samar-samar deru kendaraan dan sibuknya aktivitas kota di malam hari dapat ditangkap indera pendengaran miliknya.

Merentangkan tangan di udara, Lucy siap jatuh dengan membayangkan dirinya sedang terbang di angkasa seperti burung yang bebas dari sangkar.

Tanpa beban.

Tanpa penyesalan.

Ia sangat yakin hidupnya akan bahagia setelah ini. Sedikit penasaran, apa yang akan dilakukan mama dan papanya setelah tahu ia meninggal bunuh diri karena kekejaman dunia?

"Hahahaha. . . ."

Lucy tertawa hambar. Apa mereka masih bisa memikirkan hal yang terjadi pada putri mereka barang sedikit saja?

Jawabannya TIDAK!

Toh, pertengkaran adalah hal yang selalu mereka lakukan.

Ia melirik ke bawah, begitu jauh. Ia sedikit berharap, saat jatuh nanti rasanya tidak terlalu menyakitkan.

Perlahan-lahan Lucy menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke bawah, rasanya ringan. Seakan gravitasi menariknya secara lambat di sana. Walaupun tak melihat, ia yakin saat ini cahaya bulan menyorotnya dari atas langit.

Lucy benar-benar sudah membayangkan dirinya akan membentur aspal atau apalah, sebelum...

.

.

.

.

.

 **GREP!**

Seseorang menarik salah satu lengannya, tepat sebelum dirinya benar-benar jatuh bebas ke bawah.

Lucy mendongak, terkejut nyaris seketika melihat siapakah orang ternekat yang berhasil mencegah aksi bunuh dirinya yang dilakukan larut malam begini.

Pemuda itu menaik Lucy ke atas menggunakan segenap tenaganya, membawa sang Heartfilia ke dalam pelukannya yang terasa begitu hangat.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi.." lirih pemuda itu berkata padanya.

Tubuh Lucy bergetar, senang dan marah menjadi satu. Mengaduk-aduk emosinya yang bertumpah melalui air mata.

"Kau yang di trotoar itu, kan? Kenapa kau mau menolongku. . . ?"

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sembilan tahun lalu, Lucy bisa menangis lagi. Tangisan yang sudah lama mati sejak adiknya meninggal dulu. Tangisan terakhirnya yang terulang kembali.

"Kenapa?" ia melepas pelukan pemuda itu.

"Kenapa kau menolongku?! Aku ingin mati! Aku tidak kuat lagi dengan dunia ini! Aku ingin bebas! Dunia tak menerimaku lagi, buktinya kenapa aku terus saja menderita?!" raungnya sembari terus menangis. Terduduk di lantai berlapis semen dingin, menutup wajah dengan kedua tangan bergetar hebat.

Hening.

Hanya isakan pilu Lucy yang terdengar.

"Kau tidak boleh mati. Jika kau melakukannya maka orang-orang di sekitarmu akan sedih."

Sekian lama terdiam akhirnya pemuda itu angkat bicara.

"Kau mau tahu apa yang terjadi saat kematian datang padamu? Ayo, ikut aku." Tanpa meminta persetujuan, pemuda itu menarik Lucy berdiri.

Lucy mengikutinya tanpa kata. Melewati jalan berliku dan gang-gang sempit nan kumuh, mereka berdua berhenti di depan sebuah rumah besar yang ramai dengan orang-orang berpakaian serba hitam.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" tanya Lucy.

"Ikut saja," jawab pemuda itu singkat.

Di bagian depan rumah, berdiri sebuah tenda yang lumayan besar untuk menampung orang-orang yang datang. Isakan tangis turut mewarnai kesedihan mereka yang berduka pada malam itu. Seakan sudah hafal seluk beluk rumah besar ini, pemuda bersurai unik -yang tidak Lucy kenal- menariknya dan mengajaknya untuk mengambil jalan memutar lewat pintu belakang.

Sedikit mengawasi keadaan, si surai unik melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju sebuah kamar yang terletak di lantai atas. Sempat berhenti sebentar, kedua maniknya menjadi sendu dan mulai berembun setitik melihat sang bunda, ayah, adik, serta teman-temannya tersayang tenggelam dalam lautan air mata di ruang utama.

Begitu sampai di tempat yang ia tuju, langsung saja menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuk berukuran _King Size_.

Warna orange di kamar tersebut menggambarkan karakter si pemilik yang ceria. Buku-buku tersusun rapi di rak, sebuah TV LED di sudut kamar dan sebuah lemari kayu jati diletakkan bersebelahan meja belajar. Ukuran kamar ini cukup luas, tak jauh berbeda dengan kamarnya. Namun hanya berbeda pada tampilan. Jika kamar ini rapi, bersih dan terang, kamarnya cenderung berantakan, berdebu dan gelap karena jendelanya jarang di buka.

"Akhirnya aku sampai di kamar ini, perjalananku sempat tertunda karena kecelakaan itu." Seperti anak kecil, ia memeluk erat bantal guling yang ada di sampingnya.

"Jadi, ini kamarmu?" tanya Lucy memastikan.

"Hm-hm," jawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Lalu apa maksudmu dengan _kecelakaan_? Dan siapa yang meninggal, kenapa kau tak ikut berkumpul bersama keluarga mu untuk menyambut tamu?"

Pemuda itu bangkit duduk di tepi kasur, memandang lekat gadis tomboi yang kini berubah sikap menjadi lebih manis sejak bertemu dengannya -penurut dan tidak banyak omong maksudnya.

"Kau belum sadar juga?" tanyanya.

Lucy mengernyit, "Menyadari apa?"

Ia menghela nafas. "Dengar. Kecelakaan yang ku maksud itu adalah tabrak lari yang terjadi di KM 7 di penyebrangan jalan jam tujuh malam tadi, kau pasti tahu bukan? Soal siapa yang meninggal, itu juga adalah aku dan yang terakhir, kenapa aku tak berkumpul bersama mereka di ruang tamu itu karena mereka tak bisa melihatku. Jelas?" terangnya panjang lebar.

Lucy menjerit, mendadak takut ia mengambil langkah mundur hendak berlari. Namun sayang, karena pemuda itu adalah makhluk astral jadi ia dengan mudahnya berpindah-pindah tempat dan mencekal pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanyanya dingin.

"A-aku.." Lucy tergagap, sial! Ia kehabisan kata-kata cuma gara-gara berhadapan dengan hantu!

Pemuda itu menghela nafas, lagi. "Jangan takut, aku tidak akan membunuhmu. Karena kau sudah membantuku -yang hanya seorang arwah - dari amukan geng Sting. Dan aku juga sudah menyelamatkanmu dari rencana bunuh diri yang hampir kau lakukan. Aku hanya ingin minta tolong satu hal."

Rasa takut Lucy masih belum menghilang, tapi sedikit memudar mendengar penuturan hantu di depannya ini. Menetralkan degup jantungnya yang di luar batas normal, Lucy menarik nafas dari hidung lalu menghembuskannya lewat mulut perlahan. Ia memberanikan diri untuk bicara.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu."

'Hantu' di depannya itu nyengir lebar, menampilkan deretan giginya yang putih dan rapi.

"Sebelum itu aku ingin berkenalan denganmu. Namaku Natsu, Natsu Dragneel. Salam kenal!" Hantu bernama Natsu itu mengulurkan tangan kanan sebagai tanda perkenalan.

Lucy menyambutnya dengan senyum kecil. "Lucy Heartfilia, salam kenal juga."

"Tanganmu dingin sekali, seperti es," ucap Lucy sedikit menggigil setelah mereka melepaskan jabatan tangan.

Natsu tertawa. "Hahahaha, wajar saja bukan? Aku ini hantu. Jika kau bilang masalah es, aku jadi teringat dengan temanku yang fanatik dengan es. Aku biasa memanggilnya _Ice_ Boxer karena dia sering membuka bajunya tanpa sadar."

Lucy terkikik geli, rupanya ada ya manusia macam itu?

"Ngomong-ngomong boleh aku memanggilmu 'Luce'?"

Lucy sedikit terkejut, baru kali ini ada seseorang yang mengajaknya berkenalan dan langsung memintanya memanggilnya dengan nama kecil.

"Boleh. Kalau begitu aku juga akan memanggil mu Natsu, _ne?_ "

"Hahaha baiklah."

Usai perkenalan singkat itu, Lucy bertanya perihal kenapa orang lain termasuk keluarga Natsu tak bisa melihatnya sedangkan ia yang bukan siapa-siapa bisa melakukan itu bahkan berjabat tangan dengannya.

"Kebetulan saja, _mungkin_." Jawab Natsu enteng sambil mengedikkan kedua bahunya.

Lucy menjawab dengan ber-'Oh' ria.

"Jadi, apa yang bisa kubantu?"

Natsu terlihat berpikir. "Ah ya! Tolong buatkan sebuah surat untuk bundaku!" Natsu menyodorkan sebatang pulpen dan selembar kertas bersama sebuah buku lain sebagai alas.

"Surat? Kenapa kau meminta bantuanku sedangkan kau bisa melakukannya sendiri?!" pekik Lucy tak habis pikir. Apa hantu ini selama hidupnya adalah orang yang suka menyuruh orang lain?

Natsu memutar bola mata bosan. "Kau pikir bunda akan percaya dengan anaknya yang sudah menjadi hantu lalu kembali ke rumah dan membuat sebuah surat untuknya?"

"Hah, ya sudah." Lucy menghela nafas pasrah dan menuruti apa yang di pinta hantu tersebut.

"Jangan lupa cantumkan tanggal, jam, menit, detik, juga harinya ya."

"Ya, ya, ya."

" _Ni hantu banyak permintaannya sih!"_ gerutu Lucy dalam hati.

Natsu memintanya menulis tiap kata yang ia ucapkan, sembari duduk di meja belajar pribadi milik Natsu, dengan saksama Lucy menyimak.

' _Hmm bagaimana aku harus memulai ya? Ah ya._

 _Hai, bunda. Ini aku Natsu, putra bunda._

 _Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena pergi tiba-tiba seperti ini. Yah, karena kita sebagai manusia tidak tahu kapan dan bagaimana Tuhan akan mengambil nyawa seorang hamba untuk kembali pada-Nya._

 _Bunda, aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu. Suatu hal yang penting menyangkut hidupku._

 _Bunda..._

 _Aku menderita penyakit kanker darah atau leukimia sejak lima tahun yang lalu._

 _Jika bunda bertanya, kenapa aku tidak memberi tahu bunda?_

 _Itu karena aku takut..._

 _Takut pekerjaan bunda terganggu karena bunda terlalu sibuk di luar kota untuk mengurus toko butik kita._

 _Takut akan merepotkan bunda karena bunda juga harus mengurus Wendy yang waktu itu masih berumur tujuh tahun._

 _Takut kalau bunda akan khawatir dengan penyakitku yang parah ini._

 _Apa bunda tahu? Selama ini aku terus bekerja part time untuk membeli obat dari dokter Porlyusica._

 _Kenapa aku membeli pakai uang sendiri? Itu karena biaya obatnya terlalu mahal._

 _Aku takut akan memberatkan bunda dan ayah jika harus meminta kepada kalian._

 _Bunda..._

 _Setiap tahun terasa berat sekali untuk kulalui. Makin hari penyakitku makin parah._

 _Setiap malam aku susah untuk tidur._

 _Setiap hari kepalaku selalu sakit, bagai di timpa beban yang sangat berat._

 _Tubuhku terus menggigil di terpa angin musim._

 _Aku selalu pingsan dan mimisan jika terlalu lelah._

 _Makanan yang ku makan selalu terasa pahit._

 _Setiap pelajaran olah raga, aku tak seperti dulu lagi, yang selalu bersemangat bermain basket di lapangan. Di lapangan out-door, aku hanya menginjaknya tak sampai sepuluh menit -tak tahan dengan sinar matahari yang menerpaku._

 _Kondisi ku pun sering menurun secara tiba-tiba. Akibatnya aku sering keluar-masuk rumah sakit._

 _Pernah waktu di UKS, aku kepergok sedang memakan obat kankerku oleh seorang guru._

 _Hampir saja waktu itu pihak sekolah menelepon bunda, tapi aku melarang. Memohon dan bersujud di hadapan mereka, memohon agar bunda jangan sampai mengetahui perihal penyakit yang kualami._

 _Dokter Porlyusica sering menasihati dan membujukku untuk segera memberitahu bunda dan melakukan kemoterapi._

 _Namun lagi-lagi aku menolak. Biayanya sangat mahal untuk sekali pengobatan dan itu harus dilakukan berulang kali sampai sel kankernya benar-benar lenyap dari tubuhku._

 _Di rumah aku kesepian._

 _Berhubung Wendy bersekolah di luar kota, jadi ia tidak bisa menemaniku di sini._

 _Aku menghibur diri dengan selalu bermain piano di ruang musik. Membayangkan bahwa bunda sedang melihatku yang mewarisi bakat bunda._

 _Merekamnya, lalu akan kutunjukkan kepada bunda._

 _Menunjukkan pada bunda hasil latihanku dan mendapat juara di berbagai lomba._

 _Jika bunda mau, bunda bisa melihat piagam, tropy, dan fotonya di sebelah lemari buku ku._

 _Aku sangat senang saat bunda pulang ke rumah walaupun hanya beberapa hari._

 _Menghambur ke pelukan hangat bunda yang selalu kurindukan dan bercanda tawa bersama keluarga._

 _Terakhir kali aku merasakan pelukan bunda adalah pagi. Pagi hari sebelum aku berangkat sekolah. Pagi hari sebelum aku meninggal malamnya._

 _Satu bulan yang lalu, dokter Porlyusica membawa kabar buruk untukku._

 _Ia bilang, hidupku hanya tinggal menghitung tiga bulan._

 _Aku sangat terpukul mendengarnya._

 _Dan jika dihitung-hitung, genap tiga bulan saat kematian akan menjemputku yaitu tanggal 22 Desember..._

 _... bertepatan dengan hari ibu._

 _Jadi kupersiapkan jauh-jauh hari hadiah terbaik dan hadiah terakhirku untukmu bunda._

* * *

Lucy perlahan meneteskan air matanya sembari terus menulis.

* * *

 _Namun ternyata, kenyataan menginginkan hal lain._

 _Aku malah meninggal dua bulan sebelum tanggal kematianku._

 _Saat aku menyeberang jalan._

 _Ada orang yang membawa mobil mewah dengan ngebut di lampu merah._

 _Ia sengaja menabrakku._

 _Membunuhku._

 _Menghabisi nyawaku._

 _Aku melihatnya, orang itu menyeringai dalam mobil._

 _Aku mengenalinya._

 _Dia adalah Weisslogia Eucliffe! Bunda mengenalnya bukan?_

 _Dialah ayah dari orang yang selama ini membully-ku, menjelek-jelekkan nama bunda. Dan nama keluarga kita. -Sting Eucliffe._

 _Anaknya dendam karena aku membalasnya waktu itu dengan cara meninjunya balik._

 _Lalu, dia marah dan membalas dengan cara membunuhku terang-terangan melalui bantuan ayahnya. Padahal dia sudah tahu, sebentar lagi aku akan meninggalkan dunia ini_

 _Bunda..._

 _Bunda tak usah menangis._

 _Bunda tak perlu menangisi anak bodoh sepertiku._

 _Bunda tak perlu meneteskan air mata untukku._

 _Kumohon bunda, tolong simpan air mata kesedihan bunda. Dan ganti dengan air mata bahagia agar aku bisa tersenyum di alam sana._

 _Bunda..._

 _Di dalam lemari sebelah lemari buku ku ada catatan hasil pemeriksaan laboratorium terhadap penyakitku._

 _Ada juga bukti-bukti bahwa memang kepala keluarga Eucliffe dan anaknya adalah pelaku pembunuhanku. Dan itu di ambil tidak sengaja oleh teman-temanku._

 _Bunda bisa melaporkannya ke polisi demi keadilan._

 _Dan hadiah untuk bunda juga ada di sana. Hadiah dariku khusus untuk bunda tersayang._

 _Bunda.._

 _Tolong sampaikan pesanku pada Wendy: Jika sudah besar nanti, pilihlah pacar untuk pendamping hidup yang baik. Yang bisa menjaga hatinya. Bukan yang bisa menyentuh seenaknya. Keluar rumah, pakailah pakaian yang sopan dan lumayan tertutup agar laki-laki tidak macam-macam padanya. Tetaplah bersikap baik dengan sesama, jangan pedulikan mereka yang menjelek-jelekkan dan mengejeknya karena sikap baiknya, apa Wendy tahu? Mereka itu hanya iri dengan kelebihan yang Wendy punya. Lalu, belajarlah bela diri dengan Erza. Bela diri itu penting untuk melindungimu dari berbagai macam bahaya. Terakhir, jangan bersolek berlebihan. Apa Wendy tahu? Dia itu sudah cantik, manis pula. Jadi, untuk apa lagi ia bersolek? Ingatkan padanya, kecantikan hatinya akan membuat wajah dan fisik menjadi cantik pula dengan sendirinya._

 _Lalu, untuk ayah: Jangan terlalu sering merokok, itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Jangan sering lembur saat kerja. Dan jaga bunda dan Wendy sampai akhir hayat._

 _Dan untuk bunda: Tersenyumlah selalu, semoga bunda akan menjadi ibu yang lebiiihhhhh best lagi setelah kejadian ini. Aku tak pernah menyalahkan bunda atas kematianku. Malah aku berterima kasih, terima kasih karena telah melahirkanku di dunia ini hingga bisa tahu apa itu arti kehidupan._

 _Oh iya, aku juga berterima kasih kepada temanku Lucy Heartfilia yang telah membantuku membuat surat yang panjang ini. Dia orang yang baik dan cantik tapi sayang hidupnya kurang berwarna._

 _Pada malam ini, detik ini dan jam ini aku menyampaikan seluruh isi hatiku. Bebanku terangkat karena sudah menyampaikannya. Aku sangat senang terlahir di keluarga ini. Bisa memiliki ibu secantik bunda, ayah yang tampan, adik yang manis dan teman yang sangat baik seperti Lucy, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Jellal dan Levy._

 _Terima kasih semuanya karena telah mau menjadi bagian dari hidupku yang berharga._

 _Aku tak pernah menyesali tiap detik bersama kalian._

 _Sekali lagi, terima kasih untuk semuanya._

 _Tersenyumlah selalu, capai akhir yang bahagia._

 _Salam hangat ,_

 _Natsu Dragneel..._

* * *

Tes. . . Tes. .

Lucy menghambur ke dalam pelukan Natsu, tepat satu-dua detik setelah menyelesaikan suratnya. Pemuda itu pun ikut menangis, membalas pelukan Lucy dan membelai lembut surai emasnya.

"Lihat, Luce. Itulah yang terjadi jika kau mati. Orang yang menyayangimu akan sedih. Dan kau pergi sebelum mengucap selamat tinggal pada mereka," ujar Natsu lembut meski suaranya sedikit serak -terisak karena tangisan.

"Jadi... kau masih ingin hidup?"

Lucy mengangguk dalam pelukan Natsu.

"Manfaatkanlah hidupmu baik-baik, Luce."

* * *

Lucy melambai pada Natsu yang ada di depannya. Setelah mengucap terima kasih dan selamat tinggal, Natsu mengantar Lucy kembali ke jalan dekat gedung tua -saksi bisu yang menyaksikan dirinya menyelamatkan si gadis Heartfilia.

Begitu sosok Lucy sudah tak nampak, Natsu menghela nafas.

"Sekarang, tinggal menunggu petiku di kuburkan," katanya sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Natsu!"

Sebuah panggilan, nada suara tak asing. Nyaris membuat dirinya beranggapan bahwa yang barusan itu adalah khayalan. Tapi ternyata bukan. Pelukan seorang wanita bersurai yang sama seperti dirinya menghambur. Memeluk erat tubuh astralnya yang menegang. Terlalu terkejut hingga air mata keluar begitu saja tanpa seizinnya.

"Bu-bunda, bisa melihat.. ku?"

"Maafkan bunda, Natsu... bunda minta maaf..."

Tangisan Natsu pecah seketika, masa' bodoh dirinya yang laki-laki. Ia kira setelah menulis surat, ia hanya menunggu dirinya di angkat ke atas langit.

"Bunda..." Natsu membalas pelukan hangat ibunya.

Grandine, selaku ibu kandung Natsu mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Biarkan bunda memelukmu untuk terakhir kalinya, nak..."

Mereka saling berpelukan, seorang ibu dan anaknya yang kini hanya seorang makhluk astral. Sang ibu membagi kehangatan untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum sang buah hati benar-benar pergi menuju kehidupan sebenarnya.

Lagi-lagi bulan menjadi saksi. Sinar purnama yang terang menyorot mereka, seperti sedang memainkan peran dalam sebuah pentas drama.

* * *

Takdir memang sudah di tentukan oleh Tuhan. Kita hanya bisa melaluinya dengan cara yang benar, tanpa bisa mengubah kenyataan yang sudah ditulis oleh Tuhan bahkan jauh sebelum kita lahir.

Lucy Heratfilia meninggal dengan darah membanjiri tubuhnya yang mulai memucat. Meninggal karena teman-temannya sendiri. Ia didorong dengan sengaja ke jalan yang ramai oleh Sting dan Yukino. Sampai tubuhnya di hantam tanpa ampun oleh truk pengangkut pasir.

Arwah Lucy perlahan keluar dari raganya. Menatap nanar raga dirinya yang di kerumuni orang-orang. Lalu menyeringai saat Sting dan Yukino di cegat polisi yang kebetulan melihat kejadian dirinya yang menjadi korban.

Ia segera pergi dari sana, hendak menyusul Natsu. Agar bisa pergi bersamanya.

" _Semoga Natsu belum pergi."_

* * *

Dengan lembut diusapnya air mata sang bunda menggunakan jari-jarinya yang dingin. Bahagia karena ia bisa merasakan hangatnya pelukan bunda sebelum benar-benar pergi, sedih karena ia tak bisa menemui bundanya lagi setelahnya.

"Bunda... sudah membaca suratku?"

Grandine mengangguk. Kedua tangannya melingkarkan sebuah syal rajut berwarna putih bermotif sisik, sebuah kado ulang tahun Natsu yang ke tujuh belas tahun yang belum sempat ia berikan. Lalu tangan kanannya berlanjut membelai lembut pipi dingin Natsu, mengusapnya perlahan.

"Bunda tahu, bunda sudah jahat padamu. Bunda lebih fokus pada pekerjaan tanpa tahu bahwa kau menderita, nak. Maafkan bunda."

Natsu menggeleng. "Tidak, bunda tidak perlu meminta maaf. Ini bukan salah bunda yang kurang memperhatikanku, bukan salah dokter Porlyusica yang tidak dapat menyembuhkanku, bukan salahku yang tak tahu menjaga diri, dan juga bukan salah Tuhan yang telah membuat semua ini terjadi. Ini semua sudah rencana-Nya. Mungkin ini yang terbaik, bunda."

"Aku... hanya punya satu keinginan terakhir. Satu saja," lanjutnya dengan kepala tertunduk dalam.

"Katakanlah apa pun itu nak, bunda akan mengabulkannya." Tak ada penolakan dari sang bunda, demi membuat putra sulungnya bahagia, membayar semua penyesalannya dengan mengabulkan permintaan terakhir itu.

Natsu mendongak tak percaya. Apa benar bundanya akan mengabulkan keinginan terakhir itu?

"Bo-boleh kah, aku tidur di pangkuan bunda sebelum aku benar-benar pergi?"

Permintaan yang klise, namun sangat bermakna. Grandine tersenyum hangat, permintaan sederhana itu pasti sudah tersimpan lama dalam sanubari putranya.

"Tentu, tidak ada alasan untuk menolak karena bunda sudah menyetujuinya bukan?"

Senyum hangat sang bunda mengundang binar kebahagiaan di kedua onyx kelam yang indah itu.

* * *

Kedua tangan nan lembut itu membelai lembut surai yang sewarna dengan miliknya. Tersenyum menikmati detik-detik terakhir itu. Natsu berbaring dengan kepala menyadar di pangkuan ibunya. Mereka berada di sebuah bangku halte.

Natsu menutup matanya, sentuhan lembut di kepalanya itu adalah sentuhan khas seorang ibu. Ia sangat merindukan hal ini.

"Bunda?"

Grandine menyahut. "Ya?"

"Syal ini milik siapa?" tanya Natsu.

Benar juga, kenapa ia bisa lupa? "Tentu saja milikmu, itu adalah hadiah ulang tahunmu yang ke tujuh belas tahun. _Otanjoubi omedettou_ , Natsu. Maaf, bunda telat memberikannya."

Natsu tersenyum, masih menutup mata. " _Arigatou_ , bunda. Ngomong-ngomong apa bunda sudah melihat hadiah yang kuberikan? Apa bunda suka?"

Grandine menggeleng. "Belum. Tapi bunda yakin, bunda akan suka. Terima kasih banyak, Natsu."

Mereka larut dalam ketenangan sampai sebuah suara mengejutkan mereka berdua.

"Natsu?"

Grandine dan Natsu serempak menolehkan pandangan mereka ke seorang gadis bersurai pirang yang tengah berjalan- melayang mengarah pada mereka berdua.

"Ada apa, Luce?" tanya Natsu sebelum Lucy benar-benar sampai di tempatnya.

"Itu temanmu, Natsu?" Grandine bertanya dengan kedua bola mata melotot.

"Yup!" Sahut Natsu tanpa melihat perubahan mimik wajah bundanya.

"Tapi.., kenapa dia melayang?"

Sontak Natsu bangun terduduk, menatap Lucy tak percaya. Dilihatnya Lucy dari atas ke bawah, memperhatikannya betul-betul. Setelah menyadari apa yang terjadi. Natsu menghela nafas. Ia duduk bersila, melipat kedua tangannya depan dada sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tak percaya.

Ia sedikit berdecak. "Hah, tak ku sangka. Ternyata tanpa bunuh diri sekalipun, kau akan tetap mati hari ini."

Lucy menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal sama sekali. "Yah, aku juga tak menyangkanya kalau aku akan mati secepat ini, tapi aku bersyukur. Dengan ini, aku tak perlu repot-repot kembali ke rumah yang seperti neraka."

Grandine yang baru pertama kali melihat hantu, hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Tiba-tiba ia teringat cerita temanya sewaktu SMA dulu.

' _Jika ada seseorang yang meninggal. Maka, arwah mereka akan berkeliaran di sekitar sanak keluarga sampai jam 00.00. Tepat pada tengah malam dini hari, barulah mereka bisa pergi di bawah cahaya bulan tanpa meninggalkan beban di dunia.'_

Ia melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di tangannya.

Jam 23.57.

Tiga menit lagi. Tiga menit lagi ia akan menyaksikan kepergian anaknya.

"Natsu."

Natsu menghadap ibunya. "Ya, bunda?"

"Tiga menit lagi, jam dua belas malam. Persiapkan dirimu, sebentar lagi kau akan benar-benar pergi." Senyum Grandine mengembang, rela tak rela ia harus merelakan Natsu pergi. Ini semua demi kebahagiaan Natsu.

Ia meraih tangan Natsu dan Lucy, menautkan tangan keduanya dalam satu genggaman.

 **Dua menit sebelum jam dua belas.**

"Natsu, ibu harap kau akan benar-benar bahagia di sana. Hiduplah dengan tenang dan jaga dirimu baik-baik ya. Ibu merelakan kepergianmu."

Natsu tersenyum, grinsnya mengembang sempurna. " _Arigatou_ bunda, tapi aku tidak benar-benar pergi. Aku masih hidup kok, tentu saja di dalam hati kalian semua!"

 **Satu menit sebelum jam dua belas.**

"Dan kau, namamu Lucy bukan? Aku juga berharap kebahagiaan untukmu, berbahagialah di sana. Orang tua mu pasti akan mengerti akan kesedihanmu selama ini, tersenyumlah dan jangan pernah lihat ke bawah lagi. Yakinlah, orang tuamu pasti akan berubah."

Lucy ikut tersenyum. Senyum hangat Grandine seketika bisa mengangkat seluruh beban hidupnya. Inikah yang dinamakan seorang ibu? " _Arigatou_ , bibi."

 **Jam 00.00**

 **Teng, teng, teng**

Bunyi jam di alun-alun kota menandakan tengah malam telah tiba mengiringi Sinar rembulan dari atas langit menyorot mereka dengan sangat terang. Natsu dan Lucy melayang di udara diikuti tubuh mereka yang memudar.

Satu tetesan air mata Grandine mengantarkan 1001 doa untuk mereka berdua. Melepas perlahan genggaman kedua remaja yang meninggal pada usia muda.

Semoga hidup mereka yang berikutnya lebih bahagia, setelah berakhirnya hidup mereka di dunia.

Lambaian tangan Natsu dan Lucy di iringi air mata. Liquid bening itu terbang seiring angin malam menerbangkan mereka.

" _Sayounara,_ bunda."

.

.

.

 _Malam ini bulan, gemintang, awan, langit, Grandine, tanaman, angin, berbatuan dan tentunya Tuhan menjadi saksi._

 _Bahwa tepat kam 00.00, Natsu Dragneel dan Lucy Heartfilia menjadi kedua orang yang akan menempuh kehidupan baru di alam sana._

.

.

.

 _Keluarga Dragneel, keluarga Heartfilia, Geng Sting, dan keluarga yang berduka. . ._

 _Mereka hanyalah bagian kecil dari seluruh pemeran pentas Drama yang berjudul kan_ _ **'Kehidupan'**_ _di bumi._

 _Kita tinggal memerankannya, bermain sebaik mungkin agar mencapai koda yang memuaskan di akhirat dengan mengikuti alur cerita yang telah di susun sedemikian rupa oleh Tuhan._

 _Membuktikan bahwa kita, sebagai makhluk ciptaan-Nya apa benar-benar telah memenuhi janji yang pernah kita buat dahulu._

 _Dulu, dulu sekali._

 _Jauh sebelum kita dilahirkan._

 _Jiwa-jiwa kita berkelana, berkeliling melintasi ruang dan waktu, melihat seperti apa kehidupan yang akan kita jalani._

 _Melihat bagaimana raga yang akan kita tempati menjalani skrip yang telah di rangkai-Nya._

 _Lalu, kita bersujud kepadanya, berjanji bahwa kita akan bertaqwa dan mengakui bahwa hanya Dia-lah satu-satunya Yang Maha Esa._

 _Sekarang, di kehidupan.._

 _Kita mengoreksi diri sendiri._

 _._

 _._

 _Apakah kita sudah benar-benar memenuhi janji itu?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **~Owari~**

 **...**

 **A/N (Ada beberapa bagian penting. Tolong dibaca):**

 **Cerita ini salah satu one-shoot untuk nepatin janji pada kalian seperti yang udah Koyuki bilang di PM waktu itu ^^. Maaf kalau ada yang belum di kasih tahu. Koyuki publishnya satu-satu dulu ya.**

Bagaimana ceritanya? GaJe kah? Aneh kah? Jelek kah? Apa _feel_ nya dapet?

Kenapa Koyuki menggunakan kata 'Bunda' sebagai pengganti kata 'Ibu'? Karena menurut Koyuki penggunaan kata 'Ibu' sudah terlalu sering. Jadi, sesekali di ganti ya, lagi pula menurut Koyuki kata 'Bunda' bisa mendukung cerita juga.

Oh iya. **Pesan** Koyuki: Jangan pernah coba-coba bunuh diri seperti yang dilakukan Lucy, bahaya lho. Tuhan bakalan marah, kalian hidupnya sia-sia dan masuk neraka pula. Udah hidupnya susah tambah susah lagi di neraka. Dosa waktu hidup belum di imbangi pahala ehhh nambah dosa lagi karena mati bunuh diri -_- Sekali lagi Koyuki kasih tahu, jangan pernah coba-coba **bunuh diri.** Nggak ada untungnya tahu.

Hmm, Koyuki ceritakan ringkasan cerita di atas buat kalian yang masih pada bingung.

 **Gini nih:** Si Lucy itu korban _broken home_ , jadi pergaulannya nggak sehat. Temenan sama anak-anak berandalan yang kebetulan bernasib sama. Sementara si Natsu, dia adalah anak yang kurang di perhatikan oleh orang tuanya. Dia itu anak yang baik dan patuh sampai-sampai ia tidak memberi tahu apa yang dialaminya selama ini, ia takut mengganggu pekerjaan orang tuanya.

Di mana ayahnya Natsu? Ayah Natsu juga orang yang sibuk. Kebanyakan sering menginap di rumah sakit di tuntut pekerjaannya sebagai dokter yang harus melayani para pasien, jarang pulang ke rumah. Lalu, Wendy, ia sekolah di luar kota yang sama dengan tempat ibunya membangun butik.

Dan karena penyakitnya, Natsu di prediksi meninggal 3 bulan lagi. Tepat pada tanggal 22 Desember. Nah, jadilah ia jauh-jauh hari buat kado untuk bundanya. Mau tahu isi kadonya apaan? Pikirkan aja kado terbaik untuk bunda kalian saat hari ibu nanti. ^^

Saat Lucy mau bunuh diri, ia ketemu sama Natsu yang bisa mencegahnya melakukan adegan berbahaya tersebut. Di bawanya Lucy ke rumahnya agar Lucy tahu konsekuensi jika ia meninggal, apalagi dengan cara yang buruk seperti bunuh diri. Ketika Lucy udah membulatkan tekad untuk kembali ke rumah dan berdamai dengan orang tuanya, ehh ia malah ketabrak truk oleh Sting sama Yukino yang marah karena Lucy tiba-tiba pergi saat Minerva butuh bantuan.

 **Jadi, bagi kalian yang memiliki kehidupan seperti Natsu, Koyuki beri saran:** Jujur dan terbukalah pada mereka, kasih tahu unek-unek kita di sekolah -di keseharian kita, atau masalah mereka yang jarang pulang ke rumah, dengan cara baik-baik. Beritahu mereka semua hal yang tidak mereka ketahui tentang kalian dengan cara yang santai namun serius. Namun, kalian juga harus mencari _timing_ yang tepat.

Seperti, misalnya kedua orang tua kalian udah ada di rumah semua dan lagi nggak ada kerjaan, ajak kumpul-kumpul di ruang keluarga. Ajak bercanda dan beritahu hal-hal seperti yang Koyuki katakan tadi. Serius tapi santai. _Insya Allah_ (maaf bagi kalian yang non-muslim), dengan begitu mereka akan mengerti apa yang kita butuhkah bukanlah uang dan selalu belajar dan belajar, namun kasih sayang dari mereka. Mintalah kepada mereka meluangkan waktu untuk liburan atau sekedar _refreshing_ bersama sekeluarga.

Yang terpenting adalah cara penyampaian, jangan sampaikan hal-hal itu dengan cara yang salah, misalnya kalian memberitahu mereka dengan cara yang kasar, membentak-bentak. Dan yang paling buruk lagi jika penyampaian salah kemudian ditambah _timing_ yang salah juga. Mereka baru pulang kerja, lelah, capek, terus kalian bentak-bentak? Bahaya tuh! Bukannya selesai, masalah tambah keruh sih ada! Jangan sampai salah ya!

Satu lagi, jika hal yang Koyuki bilang di atas nggak juga berpengaruh, jalan terakhirnya adalah Doa. Berdoalah sungguh-sungguh, semoga Tuhan mengabulkan permintaan kalian. Ingat **Tuhan itu Maha Pengasih Dan Maha Penyayang.**

 **~(...)~**

Wokeh! Itu aja dari Koyuki, semoga cerita ini bermanfaat. Ambil yang positif, dan tinggalkan yang negatif.

 **Ah ya, Koyuki hampir lupa.** Mau nanya nih, kan di Fairy Tail episode **175** itu tentang _Daimatou Enbu_ saat Natsu dan Gajeel vs Sting dan Rogue, lagu openingnya: **Yakusoku No Hi By Chihiro Yonekura** dan lagu endingnya: **We're The Star's By Aimi Terakawa**. Dan yang ingin Koyuki tanyakan: Saat Natsu udah selesai tanding, itu ada _soundtrack_ lagi. Nah tuh _soundtrack_ judulnya apa ya?

 **Dan,** nama kepanjangan **Brandish, Ajeel, sama Dimaria** itu apa ya? *jujur, Koyuki males buat buka-buka chapter yang entah ke berapa ada nama mereka.

 **Tolong di jawab yak**! ^^

Jika ada yang mau kalian tanyakan tentang cerita ini karena mungkin masih ada bagian yang membingungkan, tanyakan aja di kotak riview ok!

Dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak riview berupa pendapat, saran, kritik dan _flame_ yang membangun dari kalian yak!

 _So_ , sekian dari Koyuki untuk mengakhiri A/N yang panjang ini.

 **Jaa ne! ^^**


End file.
